


预兆

by woofwoof



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofwoof/pseuds/woofwoof
Summary: 大概是刚开始意识到对方对于自己的重要性的二人。





	预兆

**Author's Note:**

> *S01E06剧集衍生  
> *部分剧情与TV重合  
> *lofter被封号，搬老文来ao3逃难

Reid的挫败感从来都不是来自于他屡战屡败的射击测试。  
在这位年轻探员的高中甚至大学时代，智力上的绝对优势一直都不曾让他作为一个失败者，而在旁人眼中拿来等同于“天才”的代名词，似乎也算是理所应当的事情。但Reid从始至终都只是一个普通的“天才”，这就意味着他的某一项测试还是有失败的可能性——好吧，关于天才探员沮丧的原因，对于测试结果的在意同样不能忽视。  
即使在某些领域无法做到尽善尽美，又或者是基础能力都尚且有待提高，Dr.Spencer Reid还是能够成为一个优秀的侧写员，不容分说。  
所以不管是Gideon的开导还是Morgan的关照，对这位不服输的年轻人来说都是令人宽心的，然而他的内心仍旧存在着某种不可说是正面的情绪，由此这种疑惑一直延续了不算短的时间。

“Hotch，我刚完成我的射击水平测试。”  
从年轻探员与其说是平铺直叙倒不如说是极力隐藏着自己不满情绪的语气来看，并不难猜到他又一次碰了钉子的事实。  
Aaron Hotchner这也的确不是第一次听到Reid来向自己抱怨他如同诅咒一般过不了的射击测试。这位偶尔还是免不了犯孩子脾气的侧写员依然是直叙着“完成”而非“未完成”的既定结果，或许从他脑瓜里储备的那可观的语言学知识来看，还真是有潜台词的——  
没能通过测试，所以我需要你的帮助。

如此一来倒有分分撒娇的意味，尽管并不是出自他的本意，却还是在无形之中剥夺了Hotch任何一点拒绝他的理由。  
话虽如此这位西装革履的探员还是心知肚明自己不旦是乐意、甚至是有些许欣喜自己能手把手教导Reid这件事，由此意见就想当然地达成一致了。  
“带上你的枪跟我来。”

对于Hotch来说宠着、关心着Reid的，显然不只是他一个人，另外也不曾想过能在这样的竞争中——当然这是件好事情——做到出类拔萃，但是至少能让这位在某些事情上有些反应迟钝的探员有一点关于这方面的认知，也是Hotch所希望的。  
好好利用这孩子不经意间对自己表现出的依赖，正是他现在努力做出的尝试。  
“长距离射击的基本方法，”Hotch有意识地控制自己的严厉态度从而不让身边这个正对他自己的能力产生怀疑的探员感到惊慌，“你在进行模拟测试之前他们有教过你吗？”  
“事实上，有，”Reid在接上之后那个转折词的时候并不是十分顺畅，不难看出他仍然企图在Hotch面前表达点什么来挽回颜面，“不、不过那似乎并不管用，我是说也许问题在于我，Hotch，但是我想我真的需要一些其他的方式来适应……”  
“Reid，Reid，我了解了。”  
找到合适的时机来终止Reid的长篇大论，对于和他朝夕相处了这么长时间的BAU组员们已然不是什么难事，Hotch还是尽量让自己的语气显得充满耐心。但是显然Reid自身也早早习惯了这种交流节奏，从被打断后就侧身抬头眼巴巴地望着自己等待下文。  
“你先不要急着举枪。”  
Hotch轻轻拨开Reid托枪的双手，注意到对方看着自己的神情变得更为疑惑，不禁换上了一贯柔声的口吻。  
“Hotch我理解你但是距离我正式的测试已经没有几天了，我们并没有，我是说，过多的时间放在我的心理问题上。”  
年轻探员的语气里有几分急促，这和平日里他一贯的风格并不一致，或曰是心态也受到了成绩的影响，正如Hotch所担心的。  
“听我说，天才。”Hotch不清楚他在日常生活中对Jack的语气是怎样的，常年来他一直在照顾Reid的心情方面也尝试着套入同样的模式，而现在事情明显发生了变化，“测试结果不够理想并不代表你不够优秀，要知道你从以前就一直是个出色的孩子，现在也是一位极佳的探员，但所有的这些都是从失败中得来的，所以不要惧怕它，好吗？”  
Reid似懂非懂地点了点头，他似乎还想说些什么，但身后的Hotch正帮他摆正举枪的姿势，热度从碰触的掌心传来，令他又小心翼翼地收回了话音。  
但是这样的动作并没有持续多久，而且几乎是转瞬即逝。Reid不知道他为何会去注意这样的细节，但是毋容置疑的，Hotch耐心并且专心的教导，是他目前为止最满意的一个。  
少年探员只自知自己的确有不甘心的情绪在这件事上，而这也的的确确影响了他目前的训练心态，但是Hotch的话不仅没造成不满，反倒是令自己安心了不少。  
在BAU这个于他们来说像个家庭的地方，每两个人的相处机会都是均等的，如同兄弟姐妹一样的关系，而Reid仿佛感到了某种预兆——  
Hotch在无意识地改善，又或者说企图突破这种关系……在他们二人之间的。

这也许是一种错觉，因为他并不十分确定，而且他相信大概Hotch自己也暂时没有这种自觉。他并无意对他的上司作出侧写，尽管地理的那方面应是他更为擅长的领域，但这也不妨碍脑内不知不觉地把这种预兆具体化。  
而Reid自己在发现了这种不稳定的情感后并没有出现任何的抵触心理，相反地，他把这当成他自己对Hotch依赖性的一种交换产物。换言之现在急于证明自己能力的Reid，如果非要寻求他人的帮助的话，Hotch是默认的第一选择，而Hotch和他都正不约而同地享受着这种关系，并沉溺于它。  
当年轻探员进行他的射击测试之前，不觉地给自己做了心态调整，一如那天Hotch告诉他的那样。结果是侥幸逃过一劫，尽管比他预计的似乎要好出些许，但相比其他方面来说，这是个糟糕的成绩。  
“Hotch。”  
这种预兆又一次通过Reid的言行表现出来了，现在还有了一些反客为主的意思，不知算不算是令人高兴的发展。  
体谅对方的欲言又止后Hotch仿佛是露出了隐隐的笑，轻拍这位探员的肩膀算是作出了回答。

 

这一次的unsub对于BAU的众人来说甚至算是有挑战性的存在，这点在Gideon作出的“None”的回答中并不难想明白。Dr.Reid在各位侧写员的案件分析后已经快忘了与今早他事与愿违的测试结果做斗争，毕竟案子的重要性并不允许他在这样的事情上分心。  
L.D.S.K.在此时此刻这个时间点出现，不知算不算是机缘巧合。Reid坐在后座，思考着关于这个unsub的动机，以及不太算数的一点点小嫉妒——有着不差的枪法却要去危害他人的性命，听起来越发像是一种讽刺。  
而自己对枪的把握，假使能分到unsub的几分，想必现状也要缓和不少。  
未能意识到自己跳跃思维的年轻探员不觉把目光转移到了前座的Hotch和Gideon上。突然想到前者从后者那儿听来而又转告给自己的劝诫，意味深长，虽然说话者的语气听上去似乎只意在安慰因为测试而泄气的自己罢了……  
所以Hotch想向自己表达什么，Reid始终是不能明了，直到在医院过道与Phillip Dowd对峙。

得知unsub在暗他们在明时，不管Reid愿不愿意承认，他开始手足无措了是难以否认的事实，以至于当Hotch让他一个人去把情况告诉Gideon时，甚至还有些责怪和不悦。  
接着便是迎面撞上了他们那个刚获知名字的unsub，脑侧一阵猛击，接踵而至的是警铃大作和排排熄灭的照明灯光。  
意识清晰的那一刻被Dowd用枪指着吼，Reid几乎是逃也似的站回Hotch身边，那种从内心油然而生的安全感几乎是立马就叫他开始后悔对身侧这位探员表现出的负面情绪。  
他并不知道这是否也是预兆的一个体现，又或者只是因为当下情形的特殊性而已。他希望Hotch从刚才开始就和他一起行动，这样就不至于那一击造成的心理冲击到现在还在那乱糟糟的大脑里挥之不去了。  
但同时Reid也清楚地知道这种依赖性才是如今两人性命垂危、而他自己甚至还控制不住马上就要溢出来的眼泪的根源。  
一旁Hotch的存在和他沉着的声音都让Reid镇定了不少，尽管现在真的不是做自我谴责的好时机，对面那个随时都有可能开枪扫射的unsub的质疑，无疑是给他还因测试而阴郁的心情而添油加醋了一把。  
什么样的FBI会不配枪？这时的Reid真的有点想不顾后果地反咬一口：不关你的事。  
而事实是不止他在这个生死攸关的点上，Hotch也是，对方还以他一贯冷静的态度跟自己说：“继续，天才。不过记着，说错了什么话他会杀了你。”  
现在的Reid一旦彻悟到Hotch正在用某种方法保护着他们两人的这件事，一切似乎都有了转机。  
尽管如此对方说那些并不怎么让人愉快的话时年轻探员心里还是好好记了一笔账，并在伸手夺枪的瞬间暗自决定了待会危机解除后要以此来调侃Hotch，而他也确实这么做了。  
“你揍我的时候像个9岁女孩。”  
Reid事后想起这大概是他最近说的最不需要“闭嘴Reid”的话了。

事实上Hotch也没想到会以这样身临其境的方式告诉Reid“杀一个人不需要用枪”这句话的含义。  
说实话让Reid来开这决定性的一枪是个很大的赌注，大到这位饱经风浪的探员自己都心中没底，对于朝搭档踢的那几下还负有不少的罪恶感。但他还是选择了相信对方，而这如今看来，是个最佳的决定。  
从当初和Reid一同共事以来，这个年轻人就一直以超乎他们想象的速度成长着。  
无论他自己有没有意识到，Reid总是试图尽自己最大的努力来把事情做到最好，在这一方面，他是个名副其实的天才——慢慢让自己更独立，好在关键的时候也能独当一面。这也是他仅在一次测验中受挫就如此失落的原因，不过这一次，他做得很好了。  
若是仅靠自己的自我意识，Hotch还是希望Reid能保持对自己的这份信赖，因为这意味着更多的相处机会。而Reid选择保留的是他的枪，所以在某种程度上象征着他保护自己的愿望，如此，出乎Hotch意料的，却是更让他欣慰的决定。  
这种预兆由此又止了它的步伐，不过好消息是，现在Hotch可以确信，Reid很快就能通过他的测试了。

 

在经历了这么多次测试失败前后的指导之后，训练时见到Hotch已经不让Reid感到意外了。  
“Hotch。”  
实际上自逮住Phillip Dowd之后，他有大把大把的时间去思考他和Hotch的关系：处在怎样的一个阶段，又到底该如何发展。迟钝如他都尚且在这种变化发出警告之前意识到，Hotch又会是怎么想？Reid说不清，也说不破。  
他唯一知道的是，假如这次测试通过了，他就如同自己所期盼的那样，成为和Hotch一样被允许配枪的技术人员了，而之后，对于对方带来的安全感的贪恋，也就没有了适当的理由。  
Reid扣动扳机之后意外地听到旁侧那人的赞语，简短精炼，不带任何感情色彩，平淡得好像接下来的每一枪，都会有公式化的声音随之而来一般。而现实是没有，确真没有。  
年轻探员将护目镜扳到眼睛上方，扭头看向Hotch，对方也正偏着头用迥然不同的目光回望他。  
“明天会重新测试？”  
“呃对，”Reid注意到自己刚才有些没有理由地出神，“这两周内我练习了许多次了，状态越来越好，而且我确信明天的测试会通过……”  
“Great。”  
而Hotch只给了他单单一个词，以及想把方才口快说出的话语给收回的冲动。  
对方淡漠的眼神没有丝毫动摇的迹象。Reid想着这本不应是纠结于对方隐晦态度的最佳时机，因为那早在Hotch将他推倒在地一顿揍的时候就过去了，但现在对方所有的举止都让他不解，十分不解。  
Reid想开口说些什么，所以他反而是抿了抿嘴，皱眉思考起了关于如何将对话进行下去的事情，他一般不这样，但是现状告诉他口不择言并不是个好的选择，直到Hotch开口，打破这不长的沉默：  
“明天好运，相信已经不需要我过多指导了。”  
“但是为什么？”Reid将自己散落的发丝拨到耳后，“Hotch你本可以不来找我，我不能理解，既然你也认为通过测试是板上钉钉的事的话……”  
“Easy Reid。”Hotch沉声道，“我只是来为你明天的考试加把油。”  
Reid又噤了言，这次他心里开始明白自己怀疑Hotch话里的真实性是个正确的选择，但他还是没能把“希望能和对方有不仅仅于此的交流”的想法表达出来，一些有关道德、因果之类的琐事突然蹦出来，然后将他的脑袋填了个满。

“这把枪你真的决定留给我了？”年轻探员从腰侧掏出原本属于对方的那把手枪，和Dowd交火的那一遭仿佛昨日一般历历在目，“我还不是很习惯。”  
“You will。”  
而Hotch压住Reid的手将它塞回枪套里，熟悉的温度再一次回溯。  
“不明白的时候再来找我。”他说。

这一次，那个影影绰绰的预感，似乎又涌上心头了。

FIN.


End file.
